


被迫自愿

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [2]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: 私设 一切为了开车非强制
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂单篇（车） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886392
Kudos: 11





	被迫自愿

周九良过生日那天，许了一个非常非常特别的愿望。  
他虔诚地双手合十，闭着眼睛，口中念念有词，坐在他对面给他拍照的孟鹤堂已经咔嚓咔嚓照了好些张，准备有空洗出来放在他的小相册里，看周九良迟迟许不完，他不禁小声说：“你许啥愿啊，这么长，你不会昨晚连夜写了个愿望清单吧？”  
周九良又念叨了十几秒，这才睁开了眼睛，他看着孟鹤堂，吹灭了蛋糕上的蜡烛，眼神中闪烁着一点不怀好意：“你让我亲亲我就告诉你。”孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴：“不。”  
被断然拒绝的小寿星叹了口气 ，这愿望许了是许了，好像不灵啊。  
周九良的恋人孟鹤堂是个嘴硬心软的人，这一点周九良深有体会，举个例子，上面那段对话中，孟鹤堂虽然说了 “不”，但当周九良真的凑过去要吻他的时候，他也并不会誓死抗争，坚决不让碰，他顶多推诿几句，不痛不痒地挣扎几下，就乖乖张开了嘴巴。  
年长几岁，脸皮却薄了几寸，被小男朋友吃的死死的实在太没面子，只得死鸭子嘴硬地欲拒还迎，孟鹤堂在周九良面前，要的就是那么点幼稚的长兄尊严。

所以周九良的愿望与他有关，忽略周九良许愿时真挚而冗长的祷告说辞，他的愿望其实就一句话，他希望孟鹤堂不要以任何形式拒绝他，哪怕只有一天也好。

愿望许下之后又过了几天，还是没有实现的趋势。孟鹤堂仍旧三句离不了一个 “不”字，生活中是，工作中是，最可气的是床上也是。  
年轻气盛的小狼狗在床笫间半点占不到便宜，想摸摸细软的小腰，害羞的孟鹤堂会躲来躲去、滑不溜手；想玩点新鲜花样，接受无能的孟鹤堂会一口回绝，推三阻四。太频繁不行，不频繁也不行，太快不行，太慢也不行，周九良简直怀疑孟鹤堂的拒绝是一种条件反射，并没有实际意义。  
因为最后舒服得哼哼唧唧的也是这个满口“不”字的小坏蛋。

捱到周末，两人没有演出，平日里累的不行，休息日的第一件事，就是先睡个长长的懒觉。  
周九良的懒觉略长一些，孟鹤堂已经在洗漱了，他才将将睁开眼，他听到卫生间里孟鹤堂正在洗漱，忍不住提高声音撩闲：“孟哥，我醒了，过来亲亲。”孟鹤堂的回应周九良都替他想好了，无非是“想得美”或者“边儿玩去”，周九良揉着眼睛，有点好笑，自己这样是不是有点欠啊。  
吧嗒吧嗒的拖鞋声慢慢近了，孟鹤堂脸颊上还挂着没擦干净的水珠，刚洗过的脸白净莹润，好看到周九良倒吸了一口凉气，孟鹤堂眨巴着眼睛坐在了他身边，微微倾了倾身子。周九良有点受宠若惊，他结结巴巴地问道：“干...干嘛？”  
孟鹤堂仍旧一脸无辜，他舔了舔嘴唇：“你让我过来亲亲啊。”太阳打西边出来了嘿，周九良马上喜笑颜开，凑上去就轻轻咬住了孟鹤堂的下唇，然而孟鹤堂没有躲，也没有推开他，只是乖乖地坐着，随便周九良蹂躏他嘴唇的软肉。  
周九良亲了个够，直到孟鹤堂的下唇微微红肿，被周九良过分的吻蹂躏到晶晶亮时，他才揉了揉孟鹤堂的后颈把他放开，孟鹤堂眼睛里生出了点水雾，声音小的像蚊子叫：“还亲吗？不亲我涂脸去了？”周九良非常大度地挥了挥手：“去吧。”

周九良洗漱完毕坐在沙发上玩手机时，他忽然发现了一个事实，孟鹤堂从醒来到现在，还没有拒绝过他。  
刚刚在卫生间，周九良一边刷着牙一边往他身边凑合时，孟鹤堂没有让他“别闹”或者“再黏糊就出去刷”，而是乖乖由着他上手，直到摸到痒痒肉了，才哀声哀气地哼唧两声；吃早餐时周九良故意找茬，要渡给他茶水，孟鹤堂也没有让他“不吃一边儿玩去”或者 “弄脏衣服我就弄死你”，而是脸红的不成样子，但还是由着周九良抬起了他的下巴，直直吻上去。  
今天是个好日子，心想的事儿都能成。  
周九良的注意力早就不在手机上了，他想着，感情神仙和他还有几天的时差，虽然延期了一点，但他这生日愿望是不是实现了？

孟鹤堂坐在沙发另一头，正微微皱着眉，不知道在看什么东西，周九良心里痒痒，用脚趾戳了戳孟鹤堂的大腿：“孟哥看什么呢？过来让我看看。”孟鹤堂“唔”了一声，慢慢地挪到了他身边，把手机屏幕亮在了他面前：“朋友圈。”  
周九良看了一眼，没啥意思，他俩朋友圈重合率太高了。他眼睛骨碌骨碌转了两圈，一看就不知道在想什么烂主意，他伸手捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸颊：“发条朋友圈，就说...你男朋友周九良真帅，成吗？”孟鹤堂的脸刷地一下变红了，他捏紧了自己的手机，坐立难安，可怜巴巴地看着周九良的眼睛：“我...”  
周九良挑了挑眉毛：“不发？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，再三咬了咬可怜的下嘴唇，居然真的解锁了手机，点进朋友圈开始编辑了。周九良受宠若惊，赶紧拦住连耳垂都羞红了的他孟哥，孟鹤堂很少在大庭广众之下公开他俩的事情，周九良以为他是成熟，觉得这事无关紧要，没想到只是害羞而已。  
孟鹤堂眼巴巴地看着周九良，小声嗫嚅：“还发吗？”周九良觉得自己心都化了，他赶紧摇了摇头，凑上去亲了亲孟鹤堂的脸颊：“跟你开玩笑呢，你觉得为难就不发。”孟鹤堂还是摇了摇头，他笑了，微微低下了脑袋：“不为难...”  
苍天佛祖，周九良在心里给诸神下了跪，磕头磕得山响，哪怕只有一天也行，这样的孟哥太可爱了。

这样可爱的孟哥，还能解锁哪些功能呢？  
周九良觉得自己像个臭流氓，一上午不知道调戏了孟鹤堂多少次，把孟鹤堂活生生逼成了受气小媳妇，逆来顺受地忍着周九良天马行空的过分要求，一会儿让他坐自己大腿啦，一会儿又让他主动凑上来接吻啦，孟鹤堂统统接受，只是一张脸白了红、红了白，直把周九良的心化成了一滩水。  
吃过午饭之后，周九良这才像个正人君子，拉着被折腾得够呛的孟鹤堂一起去了卧室，打算睡个午觉。孟鹤堂最近很辛苦，专场演出一场接着一场，他已经很久没睡过一个完整的午觉了，周九良看着心疼。卧室里被午后阳光烘的暖洋洋的，孟鹤堂乖乖地钻了被窝，他躺在周九良身边，不动声色地挪了挪身子，凑近了周九良一点，靠在了他的胳膊上。  
周九良一手玩着手机，另一手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋：“乖，睡吧。”孟鹤堂“嗯”了一声，闭上了眼睛，周九良把手机放到了一边，凑上去亲了亲孟鹤堂的额头，把他抱进了怀里，周九良长长地打了个哈欠，心里不禁感叹着孟鹤堂的乖顺程度。  
电光火石间，周九良忽然不困了，他低头看了看怀里的孟鹤堂，他正乖顺地靠着自己的胸口，眼睫一个劲儿的抖，显然还没睡。周九良嘴角一撇，坏笑憋也憋不住，他很没正经地挑了挑孟鹤堂的下巴：“待会儿再睡可以吗？”

孟鹤堂不解其意，却下意识点了点头，周九良忽然翻身把他压在了身下，吻来的猝不及防，孟鹤堂楞住了，直到周九良不轻不重地咬了他的嘴唇一下，他才把嘴唇张开，放周九良的舌头进来。舌尖见缝插针，强势地顶入孟鹤堂的口腔，去勾引孟鹤堂的舌尖交迭缠绕。  
涎液从合不拢的嘴角溢出，又被周九良用指尖揩去，他放过了脸憋得通红的孟鹤堂，居高临下地把手指伸到了孟鹤堂嘴边：“孟哥，舔干净？”孟鹤堂的眼神颇有些羞愤，周九良的手指时刻保持着警戒状态，生怕孟鹤堂一个受不了，扑上来一口咬住，可是孟鹤堂只是犹豫了半晌，最后还是认命地凑了上去，他半阖着眼睛，伸出舌头，像奶猫似的一下一下把周九良的手指舔的更加濡湿。  
周九良的脑子腾起了一阵蘑菇云，他的脸比孟鹤堂还红，没见过世面的周九良当场撑起了帐篷，他收回了手指，按捺着心里的狂喜，继续发号施令：“孟哥自己把衣服脱了。”孟鹤堂身上只穿了一套单薄的家居服，他点了点头，坐了起来，从领口开始，解开了一个一个的纽扣。  
这纽扣解的又慢又别扭，像是2G网速的色情直播，周九良一眨不眨地看着孟鹤堂的身体慢慢从布料中露出来，狠狠咽了一口口水，他凑了上去，亲了亲在冷空气中瑟缩的两点，引得孟鹤堂溢出了一声呻吟。周九良舔吻着一边的乳尖，手指也没闲着，剐蹭着被冷落的另外一边，孟鹤堂的手指颤抖着，解完了全部的纽扣，最终忍耐不住地轻按在了周九良发丝间，倒像是受不了轻薄的推拒。  
可是他今天是不会拒绝的，周九良齿关一交，轻咬了一下红肿起来的乳粒：“裤子呢？”孟鹤堂被调戏的狠了，加上情欲逐渐在周九良的抚触下升温，他难为情地呜咽了一声，还是乖乖地解开了家居服裤子的系带。  
周九良支起了身子，脱掉了他的上衣，又看着像一颗番茄成精一样的孟哥慢慢褪下了自己的长裤，孟鹤堂也起了反应，局促不安地并拢着双腿，手掌遮挡着白色内裤下鼓起来的一团。周九良麻利地脱了自己的衣服，靠在床头，他痞里痞气地拍了拍自己的大腿，孟鹤堂会意，慢慢挪了过来，做了许久的心理建设，才分开双腿跨坐在周九良身上。  
周九良的手从孟鹤堂腿弯慢慢滑到了腿根，轻佻地拍了拍孟鹤堂的屁股，他的吻从耳垂开始蜿蜒，一寸一寸标记着孟鹤堂的皮肤，最终停在了腰腹。孟鹤堂怕痒，身体微微颤抖着，手指攥成了拳，努力地不让自己因为周九良的触碰而瑟缩成一团，可是快感是不能骗人的，周九良揉捏他臀肉的大手，温存又色气的吻，都让他小腹以下如同热流窜过，情难自已。  
“快点...”孟鹤堂抱紧了周九良的脖颈，有意无意地塌下腰部，方便周九良把他身上仅剩的布料剥下，周九良的呼吸粗重极了，喷在他的耳畔，他知道周九良的自控力着实不怎么样。孟鹤堂的手慢慢覆在了周九良胯下，轻轻捏摸着性器，他舔吻着周九良的耳畔，喘的越来越娇，周九良最终还是没忍住，三下五除二脱下了孟鹤堂的内裤，不轻不重地拍了一巴掌，咬牙切齿：“你说你要天天这样多好。”

润滑剂就放在床头柜的抽屉里，此时已经被取出用过，随意地丢在了一边，孟鹤堂仍旧抱着周九良的脖颈不撒手，任由周九良的手指角度刁钻地戳弄他内里的敏感，让他抖得像筛糠，也不移动分毫。周九良笑孟鹤堂这德行像是钻进沙堆的鸵鸟，仿佛那张红脸不被周九良看到，就是不存在，他侧过脸亲了亲孟鹤堂的耳朵，语气如同蛊惑：“手上别停啊。”  
孟鹤堂手上简短了许久的动作又重新迟缓地开始，他手指灵巧，伸入了周九良的内裤，箍着硬挺的性器慢慢撸动，周九良咬着他的耳垂，手指飞快地进出了几下，把孟鹤堂激得狠抖，他求饶似的哼唧了两声：“九良...”  
他说不出一个“不”字，这个事实让周九良的性器又硬挺了几分。  
手指上满是滑腻的润滑液，周九良把手指从收缩挽留的穴内抽了出来，缓慢地把温热的淫液全数蹭在了孟鹤堂腰窝，他拍了拍孟鹤堂的后背：“好啦，别抱着不撒手了，看着我。”  
孟鹤堂犹犹豫豫地撒开了手，坐直了身子，他低垂着眼帘，目光湿漉闪烁，内里的饥渴燥热让他根本无法安稳坐着，有一下没一下地挪动臀部，收缩后穴，生怕内里的润滑液流到周九良腿上，又让恶趣味的小狼狗逮住嘲笑。  
周九良的性器硬到发痛，他褪下了自己的内裤，伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的侧脸，温柔的动作和恶劣的命令简直处在两个极点，他轻轻捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸颊：“自己掰开屁股坐上来？”

他俩以前没用过这个体位，孟鹤堂实在受不了周九良像饿狼一样的眼神，每次都推诿腰痛，蜷着身子窝在周九良身下，怎么哄都不肯坐上来。周九良也喜欢孟鹤堂被逼急了的时候，红着脸颊骂他“爱操不操”，那样的孟鹤堂像个红彤彤的酸果子，让人食指大动又忍不住欺负一通。  
现在的孟鹤堂则甜的流出了蜜，他红着脸颊，低垂眼帘不敢看周九良，他双腿分开，半跪在周九良身体两侧，如同周九良教的一样，他真一手扶着周九良的性器，另一手努力地分开臀缝，慢慢地坐了上来。周九良看愣了，直到性器捅进了一个头，他才反应过来，伸手扶着孟鹤堂的腰侧，帮他慢慢向下坐。骑乘的体位进的很深，孟鹤堂大腿内侧的肌肉有些酸痛的时候，他才吃进了一半，他已然抽噎了起来，像是被周九良欺负狠了的小媳妇，他胡乱抹了一把眼睛，自暴自弃地抱住了周九良的脖颈：“坐不下去了...”  
周九良的心是面团捏的，孟鹤堂的眼泪一出，就化成了浆糊，他揉着孟鹤堂的后腰，轻吻着孟鹤堂颈侧：“慢慢来，乖啊，孟哥不哭了。”孟鹤堂捏了他一把：“你...你哄孩子呢？”他难耐地动了动腰，试探着向下坐，却被周九良一个挺胯撞出了娇吟。  
孟鹤堂的确不是孩子了，成熟的身体即刻给出了反应，深埋在销魂窟内里的性器被一阵紧似一阵的收缩侍奉，一刻也无法忍耐，飞快地抽插了起来，孟鹤堂被颠得一颤一颤，抱着周九良像是抱着救命稻草，他的呻吟一声比一声高，周九良知道他已经适应了这种侵犯，干脆停了下来，捏着他的小腰好整以暇：“累了，孟哥自己动。”  
孟鹤堂在他背上捶了一把，呜呜咽咽的小鼻音可怜极了，他努力撑起了身子又坐下去，却不知道碰到了哪个不能碰的点，猛地脱了力，一下坐到了底，周九良感觉小腹上一片温热，孟鹤堂竟然已经射了出来。他轻笑了两声，安抚似的拍了拍孟鹤堂的后背：“不丢人，孟哥是不是舒服坏了？”  
搁在以前，孟鹤堂就算浑身没力气，也要狠狠咬他一口，制止住他满嘴荤话，但无法拒绝的孟鹤堂只能把他抱得更紧，任由周九良在他不应期还挺腰操干，他竟然点了点头：“嗯...”周九良的性器狠狠跳了一下，他掐着孟鹤堂的腰，不停挺动：“是不是舒服？”  
孟鹤堂喘息着，仍旧点头：“舒服...”周九良喘息粗重，他拍着孟鹤堂的臀肉，又挤压似的揉捏着，他凑上去吻住了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，强硬地侵犯着他的口腔和内里，他感觉到孟鹤堂在回应，不只是乖顺的承受，而是动情的配合和回吻。  
周九良的头脑更是一片空白，只会挺着腰撞击着孟鹤堂最柔软的地方，他捏着孟鹤堂的下巴，狂乱地吻着他的唇角和侧脸：“喜不喜欢我？”孟鹤堂咬住了下嘴唇，脸颊上飞起了红霞，他的眼睛里满溢着水光，又羞又怯地小声呻吟：“嗯...喜欢...喜欢九良。”  
周九良干脆俯身把他压在了床上，抬起他的双腿扛上肩头，他揉捏着孟鹤堂的胸肉，狠狠挺动了几下，泄在了内里最深处。

周九良胡天胡地，压着诚实又柔软的孟鹤堂一直荒唐到日落西山，那天他们睡得很早，主要是孟鹤堂实在受不住了。  
他迷迷糊糊地徘徊在梦境边缘的时候，周九良还在轻轻按揉着他酸痛乏力的腰，不厌其烦地问他：“孟哥爱不爱我？”孟鹤堂别过了脑袋，老老实实地回答：“爱你。”周九良喜笑颜开：“那是不是我做什么都可以？”  
孟鹤堂欲哭无泪：“嗯...”周九良又压了上来，但他只是轻轻吻了一下孟鹤堂的额头：“我也爱你，睡吧。”

周九良那天的梦花里胡哨，总之充斥着喜悦和不知所谓的庆祝。一觉起来神清气爽，他抱紧了还在沉睡的孟鹤堂，小声问：“孟哥爱不爱我？”孟鹤堂在梦里皱起了眉头，挣扎了一下，却因为浑身酸痛而醒了过来，他睡眼惺忪，毫不留情地推开了周九良凑过来的脸颊：“爱你个鬼，我困...”  
还是熟悉的配方，还是熟悉的台词，周九良反而习惯了，他把孟鹤堂抱得更紧，在他满是吻痕的脖颈上磨蹭：“孟哥，我爱你，真的，真的。”孟鹤堂“啧”了一声，狠狠亲了一下他的脸颊：“祖宗，我也爱你，真的，你让我再睡会...”  
周九良马上就乖了起来，他扶着孟鹤堂的脑袋枕在了他胳膊上：“睡多久都成。”孟鹤堂懒得回应他，昨天太累，他马上就又坠入了梦乡，无意识地又靠近了些，蹭了蹭周九良的肩头。


End file.
